Max Headroom - Songstress
by ElegantButler
Summary: Takes place around 16 years after What Janie Crane Discovered. Author's note: this is not a songfic. The lyrics Bryce is singing are entirely mine/hers and were specifically created for the story.


Songstress

A Max Headroom fanfic

Edison Carter sat in the concert hall. It hadn't been open for years. But recently a number of young musicians had reopened it in an unofficial capacity.

Young Blanks and youths from Siberus Condos, and a few kids from beyond the river made it a point to play the theater three times a week.

Edison and his wife, Janie attended when they could, accompanied by Murray and Theora, who had surprised everyone with their own wedding a year after Edison's.

A girl of about sixteen stepped up to the mic while her band, two boys and two girls who were between fifteen and seventeen, finished tuning their instruments.

She gave a thumbs up in Edison's direction. He'd known her all her life.

Bryce Lynch.

She had been named for her father who had been Network 23's head of Research and Development before he'd been murdered with an engineered form of brain cancer.

The girl took after her father in her levels of intelligence. And while she was just as smart as he was with computers and other bits of tech, she preferred music and especially loved hard rock.

Bryce grasped her microphone and began her song a capella.

"Something's on my mind

It's a song from long ago

Just a simple little ditty

That I wrote while in the city

And this is how it goes"

The band began to play then. Guitars, drums, and piano as Bryce continued her song.

"Something's in my eyes

If you look close you can see it

There's a little bit of Venus

And a little bit of genius

And it's time for me to free it.

A little goes a long way

And a long way isn't far

When you're rockin' while you're walking

And you're jammin'' to the tune of an electric guitar.

A little goes a long way

And a long way isn't far

When you're rockin' while you're walking

And you're jammin'' to the tune of an electric guitar."

Listening to her sing, Edison smiled. He looked over at Jane who was also smiling.

"Jenny must be proud," she whispered.

Edison nodded as the song continued.

"Something's in my eyes

If you look close you can see it

There's a little bit of Hera

And the power is right there

And it's time for me to free it.

A little goes a long way

And a long way isn't far

When you're rockin' while you're walking

And you're jammin'' to the tune of an electric guitar.

A little goes a long way

And a long way isn't far

When you're rockin' while you're walking

And you're jammin'' to the tune of an electric guitar."

Bryce picked up her own guitar which sat on a stand near the back of the stage and provided the audience with a hard core metal solo before returning to singing.

"Something's on my mind

It's a song from long ago

Just a simple little ditty

That I wrote while in the city

And this is how it goes

A little goes a long way

And a long way isn't far

When you're rockin' while you're walking

And you're jammin'' to the tune of an electric guitar.

A little goes a long way

And a long way isn't far

When you're rockin' while you're walking

And you're jammin'' to the tune of an electric guitar."

The band played a final riff to a wild applause as Bryce bowed and gave a rolling fist pump as the band slowed their playing and segued into a slow song

Bryce picked up the microphone and began to sing again.

"I never knew the man

That my mother gave her heart to

I never saw his eyes

Save in the mirror that I look in

The mirror that I look in

Has a quiet history

My father and my mother

And my future family

I've been told he was as smart as me

And really quite attractive

But I never saw his smile

Save in the mirror that I look in

The mirror that I look in

Has a quiet history

My father and my mother

And my future family

And I always know he'd love me

'Cause my mother always says so

But I never saw what he'd see

Save in the mirror that I look in.

The mirror that I look in

Has a quiet history

My father and my mother

And my future family

A smile for a while

And those eyes from yesterday

I really wish he could be hear

To his daughter play

I never knew the man

That my mother gave her heart to

I never saw his eyes

Save in the mirror that I look in"

The mirror that I look in

Has a quiet history

My father and my mother

And my future family

The song brought a tear to Edison's and Janie's eyes. She was singing about the first Bryce Lynch, bringing back memories especially to Edison.


End file.
